Briar Rose Fleur
Briar Rose Fleur (ブライヤーローズフルール, Buraiyā Rōzu furūru) is a Diviner of the North American Branch of the Soul Society. Briar Rose is the elder sister of Aneri Magnolia Fleur and the daughter of Dominic Anthos Fleur and Dolores Fleur. She is the Captain of Team Lucidum and oversees the training of new recruits. Apperance As a child, Briar Rose had longer hair, which was generally kept in a ponytail that she cut at the end of sixth grade into the style that she currently wears. She was still very tall as a child as well. Briar Rose is a tall, voluptuous teenager with short dark brown hair, just brushing past her shoulders styled in a loose beach wave curl, favoring her left side over her right with hair tucked behind her right ear. Her hair is usually peppered with flowers, willingly or unwillingly. Her eyes are round, almost innocently wide and a bright green-ish honey brown in color. Splaying across her cheeks, Briar Rose has freckles that cross the bridge of her nose and crinkle when she smiles. On her stomach just to the left of her navel, Briar Rose has a deep scar which is completely healed, though still discolored. Aside from this prominent scar, Briar Rose has many other scars on her body as well from training and missions. Because she is so athletically inclined, Briar Rose is muscular in some areas, such as her upper arms and legs while also retaining a softness to her body. Briar Rose generally favors wearing pants, jeans or leggings due to the large and expansive rose, vine and thorn tattoos that decorate both of her legs. A cause for some self-esteem issues, Briar Rose generally keeps them well-hidden. Aside from this, Briar Rose likes neon colors and can be seen wearing muted neons if she is picking an outfit out herself, otherwise she generally wears fashionable clothes. Personality As a child, Briar Rose was very stoic and cautious. She had one clear goal due to a childhood trauma and did not attempt to deter from it or make friends in the process, but after a chance encounter with the man who became her master, Briar Rose's personality did a dramatic flip. As a teenager, Briar Rose is anything but stoic and cautious or even normal. An eccentric and enigmatic person, Briar Rose is very dramatic and outgoing, often making friends with people she meets very quickly. She is very animated when she speaks and is always ready to give a show. Her way of speaking is often times not very modern, as she prefers using flowery words to get her point across but if need be, she can speak in layman's terms and get her point across faster. She also does not let things get to her as much as the next person. If she is sad or angry. She will reflect for a bit and then move on, her philosophy being that she'd rather be happy than spend her time wallowing. Despite her being academically inclined, she does not seem to think much outside of school, taking on a more lazy and air-headed approach to things. "Don't think, just punch" is Briar's Rose motto. She’s not very good with insults and struggles to understand why people are being mean for no reason, so she’s not good at insulting someone back and usually leaves that for Maggie to deal with. Very serious about her namesake, Briar Rose demands that she be called nothing less than Briar Rose aside from those within her family and her 'special someone' if she ever gets one. Briar Rose, just as she seems, is somewhat of a pushover, helping people out without realizing that she's being walked on, this results in her feelings getting hurt at times, but she tries to let it wash over. She is very easily smitten with new people and her attempts to get closer to them don't always work out for a few reasons. She also has been shown to go out of her way to help people, often going above and beyond because she wants to do her best in everything. Contrary to her generally pushover-like qualities, Briar Rose takes her job as Captain very seriously. She is also very dedicated to helping people learn if that is what they want. She is likened to a combat genius due to her prowess in many battles, though often times she does not use her strategical side much. Being too overbearing at times, she has driven away many people, and her personality around these people makes them disregard her completely, resulting in a complex of "lovelorn-ness", mostly due to Briar Rose's 'flailures' (flirting failures). Because of this, she's very oblivious when people like her back, thinking that they will not due to past experiences. Despite her knowing when she likes someone and how she acts, she just can't help it and references it as the "Fleur Curse" when such things happen. Briar Rose has been known to go completely silent or start stuttering and become clumsy around people she likes romantically. She also quickly flees the scene or hide her face or herself away from whoever is making her feel that way. She's been known to scream as well. Going back to her low self-esteem, Briar Rose is not confident in her laugh, which she's been told sounds a couple of different ways and none of them pleasant. Contrary to this, she is not at all self-concious about her height, which is a big factor for some people not liking her back, instead Briar Rose embraces it as one of her charm points. Briar Rose is known for her love of theatre and singing. Unlike Michelle, she prefers musicals over regular plays and also favors the guitar over the numerous instruments she can play. Like her name and divining power suggest, Briar Rose loves gardening and plants. The Fleur home has more flower species than even the most vibrant greenhouse and all of them were planted by Briar Rose. Briar Rose knows more than 50 different styles of fighting with and without weapons and participates in many different sports activities, though she is the Female Captain of the Track and Field Team. She hates pickles, tomatoes and pumpkin and loves mexican food, specifically fajitas. She favors spicy food. History Guided by her Divining Spirit, Anastasius from birth, Briar Rose was destined for greatness, as told to her by everyone she met, which in turn allowed her a complex that she needed to be the best. When Briar Rose turned 3, her younger sister Maggie was taken by someone who wanted to harness her power for their own, in that moment, Briar Rose became contracted with Anastasius in one of the longest on-going contracts that the branch has ever witnessed in recorded history. After this event, Briar Rose became somewhat jaded and closed off, only trying to get closer to her goal. It was after this event that Anastasius' power became sealed within tattooed markings on Briar Rose's legs. As the years went on, Briar Rose came in contact with a man who taught her many different styles of fighting as well as a few life lessons, and in the end, Briar Rose changed. Plot Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Weapons Master: Incredible Natural Speed: ''' '''Freestyle Fighting Master/Hakuda Practicioner: Enhanced Strength: Spiritual Awareness: Nature Intuitiveness: ''' '''Divining Spirit Briar Rose's divining spirit, just like Maggie’s, is a hard contrast to her personality. Whereas Briar Rose is bubbly, excitable and happy most of the time, her spirit, Anastasius, is anything but. He is a calm, collected and well put together man, who is constantly sarcastic and argues with Briar Rose a lot because of her poor decision-making skills, which always leads to a headache because of the conclusions she draws and how she acts upon them. However he is shown to care for her greatly, by even putting up with her whims when she calls him by the wrong names. His most hated name that she calls him is “Anastasia”, which results in a suedo-form of great power being released, though not as strong as if she were to call him by his actual name. Briar Rose is more nature inclined and follows the cycle of a natural death. For those that die and become spirits, she guides those spirits back into a cycle of rebirth which starts in the North American Soul Society. These individuals have clean souls. She is one of the few individuals to be able to become a spirit without the use of a spirit tablet, as well as her spirit being one of the Original Gods. Trivia * Quotes Category:Female characters Category:North American Soul Society Category:Diviner Category:Human Category:Fleur Family